London
London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom in addition to being one of the largest metropolitan areas in the world. London's greater area has a population of over fourteen million people and is the headquarters to a number of organizations including Scotland Yard and, most notably, the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. The city of London itself is only a small part of Greater London, the area possessing thirty-two boroughs including the City of Westminster, which is where many famous landmarks like Buckingham Palace and 10 Downing Street are located. Significant Locations Central London * Madame Michauds London City of Westminster * The Great Seal * The Lion Head Pub * Stacks * West Ten Hammersmith and Fulham * Metropolitan Police Service Islington * ITEA HQ * London Stilton Lambeth * Waterloo Station Significant Residents Politicians Helen Mirren.jpg|Victoria Archer Queen|link=Victoria Archer Rufus Sewell 2.jpg|George Archer Prince|link=George Archer Jim Sturgess.jpg|Edward Archer Prince|link=Edward Archer Lara Pulver 4.jpg|Elizabeth Archer Princess|link=Elizabeth Archer Catherine Tate 2.jpg|Helga Archer Princess|link=Helga Archer Meryl Davis 2.jpg|Ceara Archer Princess|link=Ceara Archer Petra Stunt 3.jpg|Olivia Archer Princess|link=Olivia Archer Imogen Poots.jpg|Charlotte Archer Princess|link=Charlotte Archer Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Arthur Gladstone Prime Minister|link=Arthur Gladstone Elizabeth Hurley.jpg|Julianne Gladstone Prime Minister's Wife|link=Julianne Gladstone Emma Watson.jpg|Brianna Gladstone Prime Minister's Daughter|link=Brianna Gladstone Alex Kingston.jpg|Margaret Baynes Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs|link=Margaret Baynes Catherine Middleton.jpg|Virginia Cassidy Minister of State to Margaret Baynes|link=Virginia Cassidy Eve Myles.jpg|Paula Tate Special Adviser to the Prime Minister and ITEA Liaison|link=Paula Tate Daphne Zuniga.jpg|Honour Radclyffe Leader of the Conservative Party|link=Honour Radclyffe Nicola Bryant.jpg|Breanne Waterman Mistress of the Robes to Victoria Archer|link=Breanne Waterman Bellamy Young 2.jpeg|Balbina Zangari Lady-in-Waiting to Victoria Archer|link=Balbina Zangari Ingrid Oliver.jpg|Deanna Beake Lady-in-Waiting to Ceara Archer|link=Deanna Beake Law Enforcement Catherine Zeta-Jones.jpg|Sonia Castillo Director for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Sonia Castillo Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook Receptionist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Gitana Brook Minka Kelly.jpg|Camille Lambert Receptionist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Camille Lambert Selena Gomez.jpg|Angelita Castillo Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Angelita Castillo Molly Quinn.jpg|Evie Woods Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Evie Woods Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Harriet Waler Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Sharon Clarke Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Dianna Traynor John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Andrew Chin Jeremy Piven.jpg|David Falk Accountant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=David Falk Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham Accountant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Eva Bingham Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Rachel Clarke Human Resources for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Rachel Clarke Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn Mechanic for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Matthew Strathairn Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales Plumber for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Ione Hales Eduardo Noriega.jpg|Gaspar Guevara Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Gaspar Guevara Kate Nauta.jpg|Rhonda Evens Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Rhonda Evens Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Coriander Blankfein Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Carmen Pared Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Leonard Sharp Elsa Pataky.jpg|Esther Torres Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Esther Torres Adrianne Palicki.jpg|Yelena Nikitin Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Yelena Nikitin Michelle Ryan.jpg|Christina Merritt Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Christina Merritt Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Perry Pike Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker Psychologist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Rory Becker Charlotte Sullivan.jpg|Marjorie Hopkins Psychologist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Marjorie Hopkins Simon Pegg.jpg|William Volt Rangemaster for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=William Volt Johnathan Rhys Meyers.jpg|Travis Paddington Computer Technician for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Travis Paddington Maryse Ouellet.jpg|Ariel Landry Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Ariel Landry Nina Dobrev.jpg|Zhenya Velitchkov Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Zhenya Velitchkov Olivier Martinez 2.jpg|Rafael Calado Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Rafael Calado Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Juro Takashi Billie Piper 2.jpg|Lori Jones Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Lori Jones Arielle Kebbel 2.jpg|Danica Riley Analyst for International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Danica Riley Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage Anaylst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Megan Gage Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Tasia Spiro Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Jelena Hendraille Laura Vandervoort 2.jpg|Colette Landry Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Colette Landry Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Anna Sokolov David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Jason Holland Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Caesar Francisco Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Marcus Corrado Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Ivan Popov Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Kioni Abasi Olivia Wilde.jpg|Nessa Kelly Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Nessa Kelly Sasha Alexander.jpg|Anna Federov Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Anna Federov John Barrowman 4.jpg|Michael Bradford Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Michael Bradford Tina Casciani 2.jpg|Grazia Lombardi Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Grazia Lombardi Aimee Garcia.jpg|Octavia Fierro Pilot for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Octavia Fierro Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop Section Chief for Interpol|link=Raymond Bishop Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook Interpol Agent in Training|link=Larissa Penbrook Stana Katic 3.jpg|Mira Stolar Member of Europol|link=Mira Stolar Abigail Hawk.jpg|Vanja Alexandersen Member of Europol|link=Vanja Alexandersen Ray Park.jpg|Conrad Kennedy Chief of Prime Minister's Security|link=Conrad Kennedy Janet Montgomery.jpg|Willow Crewe Brianna Gladstone's Bodyguard|link=Willow Crewe Naomie Harris.jpg|Elmira Monae Ceara Archer's Bodyguard|link=Elmira Monae Laura Whitmore.jpg|Rowan Kearney Ceara Archer's Bodyguard|link=Rowan Kearney Jerome Flynn.jpg|Layton Covington Commissioner with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Layton Covington Nicole Kidman 3.jpg|Emily Woods Assistant Commissioner with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Emily Woods Noomi Rapace.jpg|Ulrika Stendahl Commander with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Ulrika Stendahl Mark Sheppard.jpg|Rhys Adams Inspector with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Rhys Adams Jaime Murray.jpg|Delora Butler Inspector with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Delora Butler Tehmina Sunny.jpg|Sharmila Darzi Constable with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Sharmila Darzi Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida Inter-Agency Liasion with the Metropolitan Police Service|link=Shiori Yoshida John Cleese.jpg|Nigel Flick Retired Member of Scotland Yard|link=Nigel Flick Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Former Resident and Member of Scotland Yard|link=Alexis Sutherland Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz Former Resident and Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency|link=Angela Schwarz Celebrities Patrick Stewart.jpg|Peter Stuart Actor|link=Peter Stuart Emmanuelle Chriqui.jpg|Irina Popov Actress|link=Irina Popov Anna Friel 2.jpg|Lalla Davison Actress|link=Lalla Davison Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff Actress (Part-Time Resident)|link=Kathy Beckinstaff Rosie Huntington-Whiteley.jpg|Meaghan Mason Super-Model|link=Meaghan Mason Lauren Cohan 4.png|Isabella Winthrop Business Woman|link=Isabella Winthrop Matt Smith.jpg|Burton Stanfield Basco Executive|link=Burton Stanfield Michelle Keegan.jpg|Shanna Stanfield Basco Executive|link=Shanna Stanfield Eve Torres.jpg|Chita Francisco Journalist for Global News Agency|link=Chita Francisco Zoe Lister-Jones.jpg|Philippa Daugherty Author and Socialite|link=Philippa Daugherty Natasha Leggero 2.png|Felicia Silvermane Socialite|link=Felicia Silvermane Lucy Griffiths.jpg|Jenny Davison Magic Hunter|link=Jenny Davison Kaori Housako 2.png|Kimiko Watanabe Fashion Designer|link=Kimiko Watanabe Naomi Campbell.jpg|Danni Wu Fashion Designer (Part-Time Resident)|link=Danni Wu Grayson Schmitz.png|Gal Blumenthal Chef and Restaurateur (Part-Time Resident)|link=Gal Blumenthal Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Former Resident and Millionaire|link=Caitlin Trafford Civilians Denise van Outen.jpg|Denise Gillibrand Bartender and Owner of The Lion Head Pub|link=Denise Gillibrand Steffinnie Phrommany 3.jpg|Kawena Racha Undercover Journalist for Global News Agency|link=Kawena Racha Jo Joyner.jpg|Lynda Crosbie Owner of West Ten|link=Lynda Crosbie Sophie Winkleman.jpg|Annie Sebastian |link=Annie Sebastian Leanne Cope.png|Lorayne Seward Clerk at West Ten|link=Lorayne Seward Zooey Deschanel.jpg|Tamera Flick Cashier at West Ten|link=Tamera Flick Sienna Miller 3.jpg|Lily Gardner Personal Assistant to Isabella Winthrop|link=Lily Gardner Rachel Nichols 4.jpg|Ruby Edison Chauffeur to Isabella Winthrop|link=Ruby Edison Rachel Shenton 2.jpg|Joclyn Prescott Associate Director of Stone Travel|link=Joclyn Prescott Maria Teresa Francville.jpg|Allegra Bianci Maid to Isabella Winthrop (formerly Caitlin Trafford)|link=Allegra Bianci Kate Moss.jpg|Connie Lansing Medical Researcher|link=Connie Lansing Liv Tyler.jpg|Becky Newman Medical Researcher|link=Becky Newman Adele.jpg|Holly Cohen Advertising Executive|link=Holly Cohen Cara Buono.jpg|Ally Young Architect|link=Ally Young Pamela Adlon.jpg|Sherri Slade Manager of the London Stilton|link=Sherri Slade Natalia Forrest.jpg|Saeko Oshiro Consultant|link=Saeko Oshiro Asa Akira.jpg|Yuki Oshiro Consultant|link=Yuki Oshiro Maria Doyle Kennedy.jpg|Eileen Kelly College Professor|link=Eileen Kelly Danica McKellar 3.jpg|Galia Lazarus College Professor|link=Galia Lazarus Brooke Lyons.jpg|Moira Kelly College Lecturer|link=Moira Kelly Emilia Clarke.jpg|Sally Edison College Student|link=Sally Edison India de Beauport.png|Olivia Covington College Student|link=Olivia Covington Katie Leung 2.jpg|Jenica Tan College Student and Clerk at London Stilton|link=Jenica Tan Natalie Gumede 3.jpg|Malia Mnangagwa College Student|link=Malia Mnangagwa John Simm.jpg|Paul Terrell Lawyer|link=Paul Terrell Gabrielle Anwar.jpg|Kaveri Patil Yoga Instructor|link=Kaveri Patil Helen McCrory.jpg|Ellen McGavin Coroner|link=Ellen McGavin Christina Vidal.jpg|Bashira Abasi Shipping Manager for Stone Enterprises|link=Bashira Abasi Tish Cyrus.jpg|Nolene Jarrett Flight Attendant for Emerald Air (Part-Time Resident)|link=Nolene Jarrett Rita Wilson.jpg|Cordelia Bishop Curator|link=Cordelia Bishop Anastasia Griffith.jpg|Rosemary Piper Assistant Curator|link=Rosemary Piper JK Rowling 2.jpg|Lavender Granger Curator for Madame Michauds|link=Lavender Granger Emma Bunton 2.jpg|Melanie Beckham Sculptor for Madame Michauds|link=Melanie Beckham Melanie Chisholm 2.jpg|Emma Brown Manager of Stacks|link=Emma Brown Aliyah O'Brien 2.jpg|Karin Wehner Hypnotherapist|link=Karin Wehner Yana04.jpg|Glyceria Zotova Guest Services London Stilton|link=Glyceria Zotova Christian Serratos.jpg|Mariana Campos London Stilton and West Ten|link=Mariana Campos Spiro02.jpg|Mindy St. John Assistant and Bodyguard to Lalla Davison|link=Mindy St. John Criminals Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon Leader of Howe Street Boys|link=Neil Deacon Gareth David-lloyd.png|Dylan Kinnock Member of Howe Street Boys|link=Dylan Kinnock Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe Member of Howe Street Boys|link=Mildred Boothe Arthur Darvill.jpg|Adam Chesterton Member of Howe Street Boys|link=Adam Chesterton Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai Member of Howe Street Boys|link=Vina Rai Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens Former Resident and Member of Howe Street Boys|link=Natalie Hudgens Kelly MacDonald.jpg|Isla Dixon Type-7 Dealer|link=Isla Dixon James Corden.jpg|Alfie Dixon Type-7 Dealer|link=Alfie Dixon Nicola Peltz 2.jpg|Galina Nikitin Forger|link=Galina Nikitin Category:Locations Category:Cities